Accident of Fate
by zblazer
Summary: Breaktime! Yay! Missed plane and got on another on accident! No! But wait! Asuka is there to help our hero out! Note: Story isn't as corny as summary. AsukaxJudai or AlexisxJaden, whatever floats your boat.
1. Unexpected Vacation

Zero: Whee…

Xyrho: For once…HE HAS FINISHED A STORY!

Lynas: OH GODS! THANK YOU FOR THIS WONDERFUL MOMENT!

Zero: It's not that big of a deal…

Xyrho: Yeah it is, and you finished it all in a day.

Zero: Meh, I split it into three chapters, even though it was all finished in a day. Tell me what you think.

Lynas: Although he used the Japanese names, the personalities are still quite like the dubbed version, and some of the cards used still might retain the American name, but we don't know for sure.

Zero: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX, and please excuse any typos. So with that done, let's rock.

* * *

Chapter 1

Unexpected Vacation

"Huh?" Judai wondered after hearing new info from his friend, Sho.

"I said…" He took a deep breath, "THAT WE HAVE A MONTH OFF OF SCHOOL SINCE THEY'RE REMODELING A DORM!"

Judai rubbed his ear, "Yeah, that's what I thought you said." He scratched his cheek, "Hmm…a month off…I don't think I have anything to do during that time…"

"Why don't you go home?" Hayato suggested from the top bunk, "You're parents are probably wonderin' about you."

Judai just grinned, "Nah. I'll be bored back home." He lied back down on the bottom bunk, "I wanna stay here and keep dueling!"

"It seems like dueling is the only thing on your mind." Sho replied, releasing a heavy sigh, "Don't you have anything else to do?"

Judai thought for a moment, "Nope!" He grinned.

"Just as I thought, your life really _does_ revolve around dueling…" He then shot up with happiness, "Hey! How about you come over to my place? If you really don't want to go home that badly, I'm sure my parents will let you stay over."

He chuckled. Going to Sho's house meant that he was also entering Ryo's home, "Hey, is your brother going with you?"

"Um, nope. He's staying at school to help out."

Judai gave a sigh of disappointment. Dueling with Ryo was a lot of fun, plus the fact that Ryo beat him was enough reason for a rematch, but alas, he was staying in school, of which Osiris Reds like Judai couldn't do, "Ah well, sure, I'll come."

"Alright! I don't have a lot of friends at home, so it's great that you're coming along!"

Judai sat back up, "So, when's the leaving date?"

"In a week. I think they gave us that time to say our farewells."

"Hmm…well, I guess looking on the bright side, I don't have to go through Cronos' annoyance." He ended with a grin.

* * *

"Oh, we're gonna miss you, Asuka. Don't forget us!" Momoe said, as the three roommates sat in a circle on the ground.

Asuka sweatdropped, "It's only a month. It's a bit hard to forget someone in that short of a time."

"But still, we're gonna miss you." Junko added on, giving a small hug to the queen of obelisk blue.

"You still haven't told us yet where you were planning to go for the month. Are you going to stay here, with Ryo?" Momoe asked.

"No…I think I'm going to go back home and see mom and dad. It _has_ been a while." She ended with a warm smile.

"Your brother said he's going to be at school, helping along with Ryo, so I guess you'll be at home, alone with your parents. That's so sad! Why don't you come along with us? It'll be fun!" Junko invited.

"No, it's fine. I already said I want to go see my family, and that's final." She ended with a determined look.

"If you say so…"

"Well, for the week we stay here, let's just have fun!"

"Okay!"

* * *

A week has passed, and our Osiris hero is rushing to finish packing his suitcase, "Oh crap! I have to hurry up!"

When Sho woke him up, Hayato already left, and he himself was already all packed up. Sho left first, where the ships and planes were to take them back home. Now, Judai was checking for all of his belongings, and stuffing them all in his suitcase, but since he wasn't doing it in an organized way, the stuff kept popping out.

It wasn't until after about 20 minutes that he calmed down and packed normally, making everything fit. He latched on the belt with his cards, and with nowhere to put his duel disk, he kept it on his arm.

"I hope I'm not too late!" He spoke softly, as he was rushing out in the streets, dragging his luggage with him.

When he arrived, there was one plane left, as he quickly got on, and sat down in a seat, exhausted.

He looked around, not seeing anyone he knew in site. He asked the pilot, "Um…where's this plane going…?"

"Huh? Oh we're heading to…"

The response shocked him. He was obviously going somewhere other than Sho's homeland. All he could hope for now was that, wherever he was going, there'd be some worthy duelists, and a way for him to stay alive until a month later, seeing that he was without money except for a few yen, nor food other than simple snacks.

* * *

He got off the plane at the destination, completely mentally tired. He looked around, "I have…no idea…where I am…"

"Judai?"

He leaped with joy as he recognized the voice of a friend, he turned around, and sure enough, it was her, Asuka Tenjouin, "Asuka! Yes! I'm not alone!" It seemed like Asuka arrived on an earlier ride than him, since there were multiple rides to the same place.

"…Huh?" she cocked her head, wondering what was going on.


	2. Quick Duel

Zero: Chapter two. I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX.

EDIT(from 11/13/05): I modded the duel a bit so it makes more sense.

* * *

Chapter 2 

Quick Duel

"Oh, I see." Asuka nodded, as the pair went down the streets of the city, "Well, you know it's your fault though."

"Yeah, I know." He sighed, "So…is this where you live, Asuka?"

"No, not here. I'm still going to have to ride on a train to get to my neighborhood."

"I see…well, I'm gonna have to call my parents to come pick me up. I wasn't planning on going home, but it seems like I don't really have a choice now."

"Where do you live, Judai?"

"Uh…in…" he gave his answer.

Asuka stopped, then turned to him, giving a smile that looked like she was sorry, "Um…that's about a couple thousand miles away. You're going to have to ride on a plane to get there."

He fell, anime style, then got back up in a rush, "My parents won't order a plane ride just for me!" He then shook it off, "Okay! I'm just going to have to get a job, an apartment, and live there for the rest of the month! Yeah! If needed, I might even duel people for money!" Of course, he was just kidding with that last phrase.

"Or…you could just live with…me…" Asuka replied, slightly blushing.

"Hey! That's a great idea! Are you sure you're parents will let me, though?" Judai smiled bright and hopeful.

"I'm sure they will, since you save my brother and all." She replied, still blushing.

"Yes! Asuka! You're a lifesaver! I owe ya one!" He gave his winning pose towards her.

"Uh…yeah…it's no problem at all." She looked away, getting her posture back. She then turned back, "Well, let's go to the station. It's just this way."

"Okay. Lead the way, Asuka." Judai said with a grin.

Asuka obviously had a crush on the Osiris boy ever since he joined and showed his dueling skills. She started liking him even more as she realized that he had a caring and compassionate side. A hero, as one could say, just like his cards. But recently, since Judai began to arise to the level of 'kickass', and one might say, Asuka started fearing that some other girl might get him before she could express her feelings.

Judai, on the other hand, obviously had a crush on his cards, and really nothing else. As caring as he was, he was probably oblivious of the love between humans, and was more concerned about how to make his E-Hero deck more powerful than how it is already. Plus, since the time that he received Winged Kuriboh from the King of Games himself, Judai was even more psyched about dueling, and being the second King of Games.

After using their train cards, they got on the train, as Judai was in awe at how many people had duel disks on their arms. It was also pretty cramped. After a small bump from either the track or a turn, the train jumped. Judai still had a tight grip on the handle overhead, but Asuka lost her balance from both her own footing and a push, and fell onto Judai.

"Asuka, you okay? If you can't keep sturdy, you can always use me as something to grab on to." He ended with a grin. Or course, not a perverted grin, just your average friendly one.

"O…okay…" She was so hot from blushing that the whole train felt like a furnace as she took both her arms and latched onto Judai's free arm. She eventually got comfortable with her position as her blushing subsided, and decided to lie her head down on Judai's shoulder.

Judai gave a small blush himself, as he felt Asuka's breasts pressing against his arm, but shook it off, as he took a quick glance at the peaceful Asuka, then looked back out at the scenery. Sure, he was oblivious of love, but that doesn't mean he didn't know what parts of a female were embarrassing to touch.

* * *

The two eventually got off the train, both acting normally and dragging their luggage, "So, where's you're place?" 

"It's right around the corner." She walked past an alleyway, and screamed as she was taken into the shadows.

"Why is it always a dark alley?" Judai asked no one, as he made haste towards the space with both of their suitcases.

A cloaked man stood there, holding Asuka firmly, but gently, "If you want your girlfriend back, you must beat me in a duel!"

Judai's face turned to a smirk, "Duel, huh? Sounds fun. Let's go!" He placed his deck into the duel disk, making it go into the dueling mode.

The cloaked man let go of Asuka, but threatened her if she went back to Judai, as he pulled out an old fashion duel disk, except it was colored red and black instead of the normal blue and white, "I'll make the first move by summoning the monster, Blindly Loyal Goblin!" an ugly monster that looked like an old man holding a sheathed sword with an attack power of 1800 appeared on the field, "I then place two cards face down on the field. It's your move."

"Alright!" Judai drew his new card, "Awesome! I use the card Polymerization to fuse my Elemental Hero Featherman and Elemental Hero Burstlady to summon my Elemental Hero Flame Wingman!" The blue and red monster appeared on the field after a little effect, "Now Wingman! Attack and destroy his goblin!"

"Heh." The stranger chuckled, as he pressed a button on his duel disk, "I activate the trap card, Blast with Chain!" A trap arose from his spell/trap field, "This card becomes an equip spell card when I use it, as it increases my goblin's attack power by 500, making a total of 2300, more than what your Wingman can offer."

"No way!" Judai shouted, as he witnessed his Wingman getting sent to the graveyard, as well as his life points going down to 3800, "I'll throw down a face down, and end my turn! Get your game on!"

The man drew, "This duel is over! I activate the magic card, Monster Reborn, which allows me to call back a monster from the graveyard, and I wish to bring back your Elemental Hero Wingman! Next, I will sacrifice Wingman for this powerful card!" He discarded the Wingman to the graveyard, as the sky blackened, and thunder struck down, revealing a large monster in bone-looking armor, "I have summoned the Great Maju Garzett!"

"Whoa! What the hell does that thing do!" Judai was obviously surprised.

"Wait, Great Maju Garzett?" Asuka's fear then became a smile, "Oh…it's him…"

"My Great Maju Garzett uses the attack power of the sacrificed monster and doubles it, meaning that your 2100 Wingman was used to summon my current 4200 attack power monster!" the man pointed forward with his free hand, "Now! Great Maju Garzett! Attack!" The large monster roared, then began its attack.

Judai smirked, "Sorry, but you just activated my trap card! It's called Mirror Force!" Judai pressed a button on his duel disk, revealing the powerful trap card.

"Boy, do you know about spell speeds?"

"Um…nope. What's that?"

"Spell speeds determine what cards can counter others. The card you just activated is a normal trap, which is a spell speed 2 card, meaning that it can be countered with a quick-play spell card, or any trap card, as well as a spell speed 3 trap card, and I will choose the last one!" He pressed a button, revealing his own trap, "I activate Trap Jammer, which is a spell speed 3 trap card!" Seems like when this guy duels, he really likes giving lessons at the same time, "With this, your trap is destroyed!"

"What! No way!" Judai freaked out as his 3800 life points went right down to 0, while the man still had all of his. He dropped down to his knees, "Asuka…I'm sorry…"

"I'll be taking the girl now. You're welcome to come if you'd like, kid."

Judai blinked, "Huh?" he looked up curiously.

The man took of his hood, revealing a cheerful face with short blonde hair. He looked like he was in his 30s, "Hey there! I was planning on meeting Asuka here, but I'd never expect to see her boyfriend come along too!"

"Huh?" More confusion.

Asuka walked forward, extending a hand out to Judai, "There's nothing to worry about. Come on!" Judai grasped her hand, as she helped him up.

"Well, you lovebirds coming or what? My sister's been eager to meet with you again, Asuka." The man asked.

"Who…is that?" Judai, still in shock, pointed at the man.

"Ah. Sorry for the scare. He's my Uncle Takuya."

Judai's jaw dropped, "What! Uncle!"

"But Uncle, you took it too far this time!" Asuka pointed her finger right in her uncle's face, "First you scare my friends so bad that they cried home wetting themselves, now you scare another one of my friends making him think that you're going to do something bad with me!"

Takuya backed up a bit, "Okay, I get it Asuka!" He looked over to Judai, "You okay, kid? Didn't mean to scare you."

Just like the old Judai, he got back to normal extremely quickly, "No problem! That was some awesome dueling, old man!" he did his winning pose again, "You got game!"

"It's no surprise." Asuka replied for her uncle, "Uncle has been dueling since the game came out, which is even before the two of us were born."

"Whoa! That's awesome! You gotta teach me a thing or two next time! And that Great Maju whatever card was totally cool!"

"Heh, it's quite weird on how I got it. I lost my old deck, so my friend gave me that card, feeling sorry for me."

"Once he played that card, I knew that it was my uncle. If there was a dorm at school which was even higher than obelisk blue, that's where my uncle would probably be. He was the one who taught me all the basics of playing the game."

Takuya stroked his chin, "Hmm…you have an aura around you, boy." He grinned, "I'm sure your monsters trust you a lot! That's for sure!"

Judai grinned back, "Same with you, old man!"


	3. Confession

Zero: Final chapter. Again, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX. Why the hell do I have to keep saying that stupid disclaimer, anyways?

* * *

Chapter 3

Confession

"We're back!" Takuya shouted loudly, opening the door to Tenjouin home. Asuka and Judai were still taking their time getting out of his car.

"Oh! They're back, dear!" the obvious mother cried out, as she saw her daughter coming up the doorway. She scurried out of the door, and embraced her daughter tightly. After the hug, she lifted her head, and saw Judai, "And who is this?"

Takuya placed a strong hand on Judai's shoulder, "This is Judai Yuki, a classmate of hers back at the school."

Asuka's mother gave a slight bow, "Welcome, Judai."

Judai gave a small bow back, "Nice to meet you, Mrs. Tenjouin."

* * *

After a discussion about Judai helping to save Asuka's brother's 'sickness' with his special 'talent', her mother was more than happy to let Judai stay for the month. Her father agreed as well, and went back to doing some bills or something.

"Judai, why don't you go take a shower? I'll leave some of Fubuki's clothes for you to wear when you finish." Asuka's mother suggested.

"Are you sure?" Judai made sure.

"It's no problem at all! You're our guest. Make yourself at home." She ended with a bright smile.

Judai nodded, "Okay, thanks. I'll take one."

After helping him get a spare towel and extra soap, she left some of Auska's brother's old clothes for him to wear near the bathroom, as she headed back downstairs. She sat down, and looked at Asuka, "My my, you've brought a nice one, Asuka."

Asuka immediately blushed, "No, it's not like that!"

Takuya laughed wholeheartedly, "He was very concerned about you when I took you away. I think he may have a thing for you."

"Hmm…as long as your mother thinks he's okay, he's fine by me, too." Her father replied, still working on whatever he was doing.

"Father! Not you, too!" Asuka's blush increased in redness.

Her mother and uncle laughed except for Asuka, as she looked downwards, still feeling extremely red.

* * *

After a while, Judai finished with his shower, as he came downstairs with Fubuki's clothes on, as well as the towel he used around his neck, "Thanks for letting me take the shower, ma'am."

"It's no problem at all." Asuka's mother replied, "I'm in the kitchen right now. Can you come in here for a second?'

"Sure, no prob." Judai walked over to her, "What is it, ma'am?"

"Well, my brother is visiting for a while, but during that time, he'll be using Fubuki's bed. So I was thinking of placing a futon beside Asuka's bed for you to sleep in.

"Okay. Thanks again. I really appreciate you guys taking care of me like this." Once again, no loving emotions of sharing a room with a girl, "I would've gone back home, but…" He looked sideways in embarrassment, "I live a few thousand miles away, as Asuka pointed out."

She giggled, "It's quite alright. Why don't you go and see how Asuka is doing? Can you two also come back down soon? Dinner's almost ready."

"Sure!" He did his pose again, as he went to where she told him where Asuka's room was.

* * *

"Hey Asuka, dinner's almost…erk!" Judai opened the door, then froze, "Uh….uh…"

"J-J-Judai…?" Asuka's eyes were the size of saucers, and for good reason too, considering that her top was already completely off, and that her skirt was already to her knees, showing her pure white bra and panties, "Wha-what are you d-doing here?"

Both teenagers were frozen stiff.

"Y-you forgot to l-lock the d-door?"

"S-seems s-s-so. Hehehehe…" She gave a nervous laugh.

"O-okay. I-I-I just came to t-tell you t-that d-d-dinner's almost r-r-r-ready…"

"O-oh…I see." She gave a really embarrassed smile.

"Y-yeah, so you see." Judai gave back the same type of smile.

"W-well…I'll be down once I f-finish c-changing, okay?"

"S-sounds g-g-good. See you l-later."

"Y-yeah, s-see you later."

Judai slowly closed the door again, then clapped his hands over his ears as Asuka gave a head splitting shriek.

* * *

During dinner and even after they got futon into Asuka's room, both were still silent to each other, no daring to look and the others' eyes. Judai was sitting on the futon, while Asuka was sitting on her bed. Judai was the first to break the silence, "Asuka, it was my fault. I should've knocked first. I'm sorry."

Asuka, who was hugging a teddy bear, shook her head, "No, it wasn't anyone's fault. Don't blame yourself. More importantly…" She blushed a deeper shade of red, "Did you…like what you saw?"

Judai was probably in the most embarrassing situation than anytime in his lifetime right now, "What did you say…?" he looked up.

"Did you like what you saw?" She repeated, "Don't lie, please…"

Judai did such a huge gulp, that probably the whole city could hear him, in a matter of speaking, that is, "Yeah…you were…very beautiful." He looked back down again.

Asuka dropped her bear, and slowly walked over to Judai, wrapping her arms around his neck, as she took a chance and pressed her lips against his.

Of course, this surprised the heck out of Judai, but after a while, he got into it, as he closed his eyes, exchanging the kiss. He also began to wrap his arms around her waist.

Both pulled back for a few seconds, then kissed again, sticking their tongues in the others' mouth, as their tongues wrapped around each other, constantly in motion.

After about a minute of so, the two broke apart again, leaving a long strand of saliva still connecting their mouths. Asuka was the first to speak, "Judai, for the longest time, I've loved you." That's all she could think of saying for the moment, as she cursed herself for such a small phrase.

Judai, who has never loved anyone in this way before, started to feel really hot himself. Was this love? Could Judai also be feeling the same way about Asuka? He looked at her, and gave the only response that would make the feeling make sense, "I love you too, Asuka. I didn't realize it before, but…I love you. I really love you."

Tears of happiness began to form in Asuka's eyes, as she tightened her arms, hugging the Osiris student tightly, "Oh Judai!"

"Asuka…" He also strengthened his grip.

She took his right arm, and placed his palm on her left breast, "Be gentle, okay?'

Judai gave a small gasp, "Asuka…are you sure?"

She nodded with one of most wonderful smiles in the world on her face, "Please do, Judai."

"Asuka…" Judai nodded, as he continued…

* * *

A month passed just like that, and a lot happened. After finding Sho's number, Judai quickly apologized to him, telling him about his mistake. Of course, being his friend, Sho easily forgave him. It was also finally time to get back to school. Takuya took the two back to the train station, as they rode it back to the city where they were to board the plane back to the academy.

Once they arrived, Sho and Hayato were the first to see them, "Hey Judai! It's been so long!"

"Yeah, it was getting boring without you." Hayato added.

Judai scratched the back of his head with a grin, "Yeah, well, we're back, and I'm ready for some more duels!"

"Judai, let's head back." Asuka suggested.

"Sure. I'll take you back to your dorm first."

Both of them headed towards the school, dragging their wheeled suitcases behind them.

"What's up with them?" Hayato wondered.

"Ah! Their hands! Look at their hands!" Sho exclaimed, jumping up and down with a panicked look on his face.

Judai and Asuka looked at each other again, as they exchanged a small kiss, hand holding the others' firmly.

* * *

Zero: Okay, done. Review if you wish.

Xyrho/Lynas: MIRACLE!

Zero: Shut it! (bashes both in head with duel disk, knocking them out)


End file.
